The PucKurt Shuffle 4
by WithDemonWings
Summary: More drabbles, mostly featuring Puck and Kurt as either friends, or lovers, or whatever... With Liz Phair, Adam Lambert, Papa Roach, Dresden Dolls, Pink and The Police. Always taking requests!
1. Flower

_Onto Round 4! Wow, who'd have thought? This one is on the naughty side... because, look! It's horny Puck!_

_This one is for kittendragon! Hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Flower – Liz Phair<br>**

Every time Puck saw Kurt, he would spring a rather impressive boner; one that he didn't really bother to hide.

He wanted nothing more than to pound into Kurt's willing ass from behind. He had not idea when the desire for Kurt had started, but it was now firmly planted in his skull and would not budge. And as he watched the slighter brunet dance with Sam, laughing at whatever dorky thing he'd said, he wanted to prove to both boys just who Kurt belonged to.

Actually he wanted to do everything Kurt had ever fantasized about.

Kurt flipped the hair that had fallen into his cerulean blue eyes and licked those cherry red lips, and Puck decided then and there he would be dragging the boy into a closet.

He was going to suck Kurt off, fingering him until he came. Tasting everything the other teen had to offer.

He wanted to bend Kurt over every available surface, starting with the piano in the choir room.

Or maybe the one that was on stage.

The only thing he had to do now was convince Kurt.

Judging by the quick, shy glances Kurt kept sending his way when Puck, and everyone else wasn't watching him, it wouldn't take much to convince Kurt.

_Every time I see your face I think of things unpure unchaste_

_I want to fuck you like a dog_

_I'll take you home and make you like it._

_Everything you ever wanted everything you ever thought of_

_Is everything I'll do to you_

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for these, and the colour shuffle and the magical one. Please review?<br>_


	2. Kick In The Teeth

_Thanks for all the reviews and all that other stuff that fills my inbox! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kick in the Teeth – Papa Roach<strong>

Kurt stood frozen in shock for several minutes as the jocks walked away laughing. He was covered in slushie, again.

Blue from the taste of it.

Walking with head held high, he headed to the nearest washroom.

He accepted the towel from the mystery hand as he cleaned himself up.

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._

'Faggot!' Azimio snarled as he tossed Kurt into dumpster.

He waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before pulling himself out of the dumpster.

He didn't hide his surprise when Puck helped him down, apologizing for having done it to him.

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._

The right hook came out of nowhere, catching Kurt just so to send him sprawling to the floor.

'You're such a waste of space, fag, you should have died with your mother!'

Kurt had no idea who spoke, they were always in a group now, but he didn't care. He simply pulled himself up and gathered his things.

He didn't say anything, because he had nothing to say. They would all be working low paying jobs in this hick town, while he would be not in this town doing whatever the hell he wanted.

_Say what you want, take your shot_

He couldn't help but laugh, three days left and Azimio and several other jocks had been arrested for assault. They had beaten the shit out of Karofsky when they found him with another dude.

He wasn't laughing at Karofsky, no he was laughing at the others.

This was just one more reason to get out. And he would, and Puck would be with him. Much like he had been for several months now.

He couldn't wait.

_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
>Kick in the teeth<em>

* * *

><p><em>To everyone who's made a request, I am slowly working through all the songs that have been sent, so keep an eye out for your song! And also feel free to make multiple requests. Even if it's just whatever song happens to come on the radio when you turn it on...<br>_


	3. The Tracks of My Tears

_Thanks again for all the reviews! I'll try to reply to all of them..._

_This one's for DreamingOfASoullessIan._

* * *

><p><strong>Tracks of my Tears - Adam LambertThe Miracles/Smokey Robinson/and a ton of others!  
><strong>

Puck had always been one for a good party. Get drunk and do whoever.

But lately things hadn't been right.

It didn't have anything to do with the fact that his daughter's birthday was coming up. He'd long come to terms with the fact that he'd probably never see her again. Maybe…

Who was he kidding, of course it did, but it was more of life in general.

His "friends" were drifting away slowly, if they were ever really his friends in the first place. And Lauren had firmly told him that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Her boyfriend was in another school since he apparently had been banned from all schools in Ohio.

He'd been trying to get better grades but considering he hadn't put any effort into anything since about grade 7, his teachers weren't overly optimistic. He didn't know if would ever be able to get out of this shit town.

He was still in glee and they talked to him, but they didn't include him.

He was slowly fading away, and he didn't know if anyone cared.

_So take a good look at my face  
>You'll see my smile looks out of place<br>If you look closer it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears  
>I need you, need you<em>

Kurt often found himself watching Puck.

There was something off about the bigger boy. Something that Kurt just couldn't name.

He had heard Puck if the guys wanted to go paintballing or something but either they ignored him or they blew him off. Except for Artie, who said that he would go, but he had a family thing that he absolutely could not miss for fear of death.

Kurt suddenly wondered how Artie could be in a paintball game…

He jumped suddenly when several chairs collided together.

'Noah?' he asked softly, cautiously moving toward the other boy, who had his back to Kurt with his shoulders hunched. Where they shaking?

'Fuck off, Hummel,' Puck snarled, or tried to there was just no heat in it.

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Puck's back and he spun around in surprise, hastily wiping tears away.

Pulling the other boy into a hug, Kurt gently rubbed his back.

'I've found a shitty looking Wrangler from '87. I don't know how good you are with cars, but you're more than welcome to help, if you want,' Kurt offered after a long moment that the pair silently agreed that they'd never mention again.

'That's older than we are,' Puck stated in surprise, his eyes red but dry.

Kurt smirked, 'I don't work on anything less.'

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for any of these shuffles!<em>


	4. Have I Told You Lately?

_Thanks for all the love!_ :D

_I heard the Rod Stewart version at work and this wouldn't go away. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Have I Told You Lately – Rod StewartVan Morrison**

Kurt looked absolutely stunning in his white Armani suit, the teal of the shirt making his eyes almost pop, as he walked down the aisle with his father, who looked ridiculously proud.

Everyone was watching Kurt and Burt, but Kurt was watching Puck, who looked a little – a lot – smitten.

Burt, reluctantly, gave Kurt away with an affectionate kiss for his son and a weak glare at his soon to be son-in-law.

The ceremony was short, forgoing any religious inclinations. The ceremony really was just a formality.

They spoke their own vows, which were short and rather sweet, taken from the song that had finally won Kurt over.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
><em>Have I told you there's no one above you?<em>  
><em>Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles that's what you do<em>

_Oh, the morning sun in all it's glory_  
><em>Greets the day with hope and comfort too<em>  
><em>And you fill my life with laughter, you can make it better<em>  
><em>Ease my troubles that's what you do<em>

Kurt had even half sung his vows, which earned a chuckle from the small crowd of friends.

Puck had kissed him softly, to which someone, they had no idea who, had stated that they weren't allowed to kiss yet.

Mercedes stood and gave a short reading about being Puck and Kurt but not becoming PucKurt.

After a few more words about marriage, Puck was allowed to kiss his new husband. And he did. Slipping him a little tongue, to which several people objected to, but several others hooted.

Puck broke the glass, something his mother insisted on, and they signed their papers, Finn and Mercedes acting as witnesses.

_Say, have I told you lately that I love you?  
>Have I told you there's no one above you?<br>Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness  
>Ease my troubles that's what you do<em>

After the photos had been taken at the beach and everyone had eaten, they ended up at the disco.

Sam made sure that "their" song was playing as they walked in to almost deafening applause.

Puck held Kurt tightly as they danced; everyone one slowly joining in.

Kurt danced with his father as Puck danced with his mum and eventually Puck danced with Burt and Kurt was dancing with his mother- in-law.

Soon everyone just melded together, and they were just a dancing mob, with Kurt and Puck in the middle, holding tightly to the other, even as they laughed with their friends and family.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>Have I told you there's no one above you<br>Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness  
>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for prompts or songs!<em>


	5. Coin Operated Boy

_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and requests and alerts! _

_This one is for KiraSparrow. Enjoy!_

_There's mentions of Klaine with PucKurt friendship... though Kurt's feeling wobbly about Blaine..._

* * *

><p><strong>Coin Operated Boy (Dresden Dolls) (KiraSparrow)<strong>

Kurt watched Blaine with the other Warblers. He had been with the other teen for some time now and it still at that, "I want to touch, but I don't know if you want to touch" stage and quite honestly, he wanted to hold Blaine's hand at the mall. He wanted Blaine to pull him into his lap when they were at a friend's place. He wanted to curl up with Blaine and fall asleep on the couch together as they watched a movie. He didn't know if he was ready for anything more than that, but it was a start. Right?

He watched his friend's and their significant others and sighed. Finn would often just touch Rachel, as if to tell himself that she was right there, and Sam always had a hand on Mercedes, even if they were having two different conversations like they were right now. Hell, Sam was beating the shit out of Mike and Artie at whatever game they were playing and Mercedes had been talking with Rachel about whatever and they were still touching.

He glanced at Blaine, who suddenly looked rather mechanical as he talked football with Finn.

Kurt sighed, and tuned back into the girls conversation.

'You okay?' a heavy body dropped into the vacant seat on the couch next to him.

'I'm sorry about Lauren.'

Puck shrugged, 'it was fun while it lasted.' Their break up had been amiable, it wasn't that they didn't care about each other, because they did, but they were just too much alike.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Puck's leg pressed again his.

Kurt's attention flitted back to Blaine, and he gave a wistful sigh, and Puck patted his knee but otherwise didn't move. How was it that Kurt could get more comfort form this simple contact from Puck, than he could from his own boyfriend?

Puck was pulled into the game; leaving Kurt to wonder about his mechanical boy.

_This bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
>With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer<br>Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
>I didn't think so but I'm still convincible<br>Will you persist even after I bet you  
>A billion dollars that I'll never love you<br>Will you persist even after I kiss you  
>Goodbye for the last time<br>Will you keep on trying to prove it?  
>I'm dying to lose it...<br>I'm losing... my confidence  
>I want it<em>

* * *

><p><em>Always taking requests!<br>_


	6. Every Breath You Take

_Thanks so much for all the reviews and other assorted displays of love. _

_I am trying to get to all the songs, but sometimes I hear a song and have to do a fic immediately. Like this one. And if anyone doubts that this, is in fact a song about stalking, you might want to listen to the lyrics closely, one more time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Every Breath You Take – The Police<strong>

David Karofsky, as much as he hated to admit it, was watching Kurt Hummel.

He had no idea how he couldn't not watch the other teen.

His lithe, lean body contorting in ways Dave didn't think possible, as he sang with that angelic voice, reaching low, and high notes, that he didn't think the countertenor could reach.

He growled lowly in his throat as one of the other dancer's Sam had his hands on Kurt's hips.

Dave wanted nothing more than to leave his finger marks on those sinful hips.

Fuck. It should be illegal for a guy to move like that. He groaned and palmed his erection.

Now Kurt was in Puckerman's arms and Dave's growl grew louder. Something had to be done about that one.

Dave's hand tightened around the strap of his bag as Puck suddenly hoisted a laughing, indignant Kurt over his shoulder, swatting at one perfect, pert globe of his ass.

'I swear to whatever you hold holy, if you fart right now, you will never have another erection ever again!' Kurt threatened loudly, even as he struggled weakly, but Puckerman had a tight grip on his legs. The rest of the group was too busy laughing about something to help Kurt.

Puckerman set Kurt on the piano with a grin as he leaned into kiss the slighter teen.

'You're such a jerk,' Kurt scolded, letting Puckerman steal a chaste kiss.

The girls all cooed, while the guys all groaned in mock disgust. Sam and Finn pretending to throw up even as their girlfriends swatted at them.

Dave had had enough of the sickeningly sweet display and stormed from the auditorium.

He may have lost Kurt to Puckerman, but he would, even when his teeth were about to fall out of his skull, be watching the pair.

Every step.

Every move.

Every breath.

Someone had to watch.

If for no other reason than to make sure Puckerman didn't do anything to Kurt.

Or to know when they would have to catch Kurt when Puckerman fucked up.

_Every breath you take  
>Every move you make<br>Every bond you break  
>Every step you take<br>I'll be watching you_

* * *

><p><em>If you have a song you would like me to do, be it magical, colourful, or just the song that's on the radio, feel free to leave it behind, I promise I will get to it eventually!<br>_


	7. When Will I Be Loved

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favourites!_

_This one is for the wonderful LadyBabette, enjoy!_

_This is AU in that Kurt never met Blaine, but Dave did... and Dave's redemption started a whole lot sooner...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Linda Ronstadt - When Will I be Loved<br>**

His crush on Finn Hudson had ended badly. Actually the entire thing had been an epic fail. Apart from his dad's happiness. That was really the only good thing to come of the entire thing.

So when the hot new transfer student auditioned for Glee, Kurt was fairly certain that he was gay too. His eyes kept flicking to Kurt and he sat in beside him after the performance.

He and Sam were practically inseparable after that.

Then one morning, Kurt was heading to where he usually met Sam, and he was a little early. He walked in on Sam kissing Quinn, and not in a frantic, first kiss kind of way. It was a slow, languid kiss that spoke of how often they'd done it before.

Kurt flung the three month gift he'd bought for Sam, some rare comic, at the blondes and stormed off without a word. Sam didn't even follow him.

His fling with Karofsky had started with an apology.

They would be civil with the other, and eventually that turned into something like friendship. And then Dave, as Kurt had come to call him, had gotten his leg broken defending Kurt.

He hadn't been able to play anymore sports, but he'd ended up joining Glee.

Kurt had ended up expressing his growing feelings for Dave through song. Only to find out that Dave was already seeing someone. Some kid named Blaine, from Dalton.

Kurt had been stricken, and after that, he refused to talk to anyone. None of the girls could get him to open up and none of the guys knew what to say. Burt and Carole were at a loss and none of the teachers seemed to care.

It was Puck who had walked into the auditorium that afternoon. Puck, who'd been watching Kurt since the beginning. Puck who didn't think he had a shot with the diva.

It was Puck who found Kurt singing onstage with no audience, as he toyed with a dangerous looking blade.

Puck almost tackled Kurt, which would've ended badly for one of them, as he snatched the blade and tossed it away from them.

Neither boy spoke as Puck checked Kurt over for any injuries.

Puck cupped his cheek softly, making Kurt look at him.

Kurt was shocked. The tears in Puck's eyes did nothing to hide his fear and worry and love.

A broken sob escaped before he could cut it off, and he clutched at Puck's arm before burying himself in that strong chest.

Puck held Kurt tightly, knowing that the other teen, at that moment, just needed someone to hold him; someone to prove to him that they loved him.

Just him.

_When I find a new man  
>that I want for mine,<br>it always breaks my heart in two.  
>It happens every time<br>I've been made blue. I've been lied to.  
>When will I be loved?<em>

* * *

><p><em>I am slowly working through all the songs. Some are just easier to write than others! If you leave a request I will do my best to get to it!<br>_


	8. I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You

_Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts!_

_This one is for the fantastic JasonDragon64!_ :D

_This has evil!Blaine, please don't tell me he's ooc and that he'd never do that to Kurt. This is just an itty - bitty ficlet, and Blaine is starting to grow on me... sort of like a fungus..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Be Surprisingly Good for You – Madonna &amp; Jonathan Pryce [Evita]<br>**

For quite possible the first time in his sexual life, Noah Puckerman wanted more than just one night; more than just a roll in the sac.

He didn't want to be the one creeping into his own house before his mother woke for the early shift.

He wanted someone to ground him, someone to give him direction.

He watched the other teen, a guy from some other school. Puck had no idea what school, but he didn't care. He'd tried to have sex with him, because he was hot, and willing and all but throwing himself at Puck.

And if Puck was completely honest with himself, he reminded him of Hummel.

He'd try to do the relationship thing with Lauren, but she only pushed him away; she'd only wanted sex.

That's when Puck had turned to guys. They'd always turned him on, and all the chicks weren't doing anything for him anymore.

After a few one night flings that Puck had wanted to become more, he began to notice little things about Kurt.

He was always tired.

He always wore long sleeves.

He seemed to flinch away from touch.

When Puck had confronted Kurt about it, the slighter boy had simply broken down.

Blaine.

Blaine had hurt Kurt in ways that neither Puck nor Karofsky had.

Puck helped Kurt get away from Blaine, who'd ended up in juvie for assault.

Their friendship just seemed to blossom, they were so close that they'd been christened Purt and Pummel.

When Puck pulled Kurt aside after an impromptu mall performance and kissed him, Kurt looked terrified.

'I didn't help you get away from Blaine, just to sleep with you. I didn't want to see you hurt, you deserve better than that. I think I could be good for you. I know you would be good for me. Please just think about it?' he pleaded softly.

Kurt was quiet and before Puck could take 2 steps away, Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed him. Not a hard kiss, but a soft, gentle almost chaste kiss.

'I don't need to think about it,' he replied as he tried to pull away.

_I'm not talking of a hurried night  
>A frantic tumble then a shy goodbye<br>Creeping home before it gets too light  
>That's not the reason that I caught your eye<br>Which has to imply, I'd be good for you  
>I'd be surprisingly good for you<em>

* * *

><p><em>I am slowly working through all the songs you've left me, so please be patient!<br>_


	9. Boys of Summer

_Thanks for all the reviews and what not's! :D _

_This one's for fear da bunnies._

* * *

><p><strong>Boys of Summer – Don Henley<br>**

If it hadn't been for Finn breaking his leg a week into summer vacation, Kurt never would've spent so much time with Puck.

Everyone else had gone away; family trips, geek camps and internships abound.

Kurt was staying in town, as much as he wanted to leave; he wanted to spend time with his dad, and working in the garage. Something he loved, but didn't get to do much during the school year.

Finn hadn't planned on staying in town but his broken leg had curbed any plans he'd had to go with Rachel.

As much as Puck wanted to go anywhere, his probation didn't let him out of the state for another three months. He'd had to get special permission for Nationals and he really didn't want to jump through those hoops again.

So the trio had bonded together over violent video games and making fun of Finn, or rather Kurt and Puck had bonded over making fun of Finn as they enjoyed the pool that they had set up in the backyard.

About three weeks into July, a family with twin boys about their age came into the shop. They were on a cross country road trip and their car had broken down and Burt had to special order a part for them and he had no idea how long it would take.

When Puck found out that the twins were toying with Kurt he was livid and not only were the twins bruised, but they were grounded and had to pay for the repairs on the car.

Over the rest of the summer, there were other boys who showed interest in both Puck and Kurt, and a couple of girls, but neither teen did anything about it. More than happy to hang out with each other and Finn, and their other friends as they slowly trickled back into Lima.

If any of them noticed that Puck and Kurt were closer than they were before, no one said anything; especially since Kurt seemed so much happier and Puck was a little less bully and a lot more something else.

At the first meeting of glee at school, Puck was first to volunteer to sing, even before Rachel.

_But I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
>You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby<br>And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
>After the boys of summer have gone<em>

Even with all the sunscreen he'd used, Kurt had managed to get quite the tan. His hair, instead of falling across his forehead was brushed back and he usually had sunglasses with him.

He fairly beamed at Puck when he joined the other teen as they sang about the boys of summer.

* * *

><p><em>I am slowly working through all the songs, some are just easier to write than others!<br>_


	10. Who Knew?

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites and everything! You guys have been great!_

_This one's for DracosMate!_

* * *

><p><strong>Who Knew – Pink<br>**

Kurt couldn't help but remember the starry eyed look that Blaine had had when he'd blurted, a little wistfully, 'I love you,' that day in the coffee shop after Nationals.

He'd been a little shocked, but after a moment, Kurt had given Blaine one of those soft smiles that were only for Blaine and replied, 'I love you, too.'

Who knew that they would be the most stable of all the relationships that Kurt knew of?

That summer after Blaine had told Kurt he as transferring to McKinley for his final year, due to "budget cuts" the pair gave their virginity to the other.

They planned and learned and prepared each other for the event and, when Burt gave Kurt the week off from the garage and Blaine took a week off from his uncle's bakery, the pair spent the week at Blaine's parent's cottage.

Who knew that Lauren would push Puck into the water because he was staring at Kurt's ass?

Blaine and Kurt were excited when they got into NYU with Rachel, Mercedes and Puck, of all people. The five of them decided to rent an apartment together.

It took a little while to find the groove, but they did and they all seemed to work well together. Granted they didn't spend all that much time in the apartment what with studying, part-time jobs, extracurricular activities and what nots, but Kurt and Rachel had insisted on weekly Sunday dinner together.

Who knew that Puck and Kurt, who couldn't agree on a show to watch, could work so harmoniously in the kitchen? Or that Rachel and Blaine had a shared desire to have everything compulsively clean?

They had been in New York for three years. Mercedes and Sam were closer than ever, and Kurt knew that Sam wanted to propose. Puck had had a string of failed attempted relationships with both girls and guys, and was currently trying to focus on finishing the semester than attempt another. Blaine and Kurt were still strong, while Finn and Rachel had broken up again, this time for good.

One afternoon, Kurt, Puck and Mercedes, who happened to share a business class, were tumbling into the apartment, laughing about the ineptitude of their professor.

Mercedes noticed the huge bouquet of wild flowers on the table first.

The letter was addressed to Kurt.

Who knew that Blaine still had feelings for Rachel?

Kurt hurled the flowers over the balcony, before locking himself in the bathroom.

The trio found another apartment soon after and used the rent money that Rachel and Blaine had sent to completely redo the apartment.

Who knew that Puck and Kurt had such similar tastes?

_I took your words and I believed  
>In everything you said to me<br>Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>'Cause they're all wrong<em>

_I wish I could touch you again_  
><em>I wish I could still call you a friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm still working on the set list, so the next batch will start tomorrow, however I think I might start updating a little more often and the next batch will have at least 20 songs and if I don't get anymore, then it'll be the last...<br>_


End file.
